1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and method for extracting incoming/outgoing information and managing contacts and, more particularly, to an electronic device and method for distinguishing, storing, and managing short-term contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of functions of electronic devices, electronic devices may now store many details concerning contacts. For example, the electronic device may store not only a telephone number of a specific person, but also other contact details such as a SNS (Social Networking Service) address and an email address of that person.
However, when an electronic device performs communication with a new entity that is not stored as a contact in the electronic device, only the telephone number corresponding to the entity is displayed in the call history list of the electronic device without a user name or company name of the entity. Moreover, since a plurality of entities which are not stored as contacts are displayed in the call history list of the electronic device, the user can not distinguish a specific entity from the other entities when the user wants to perform communication with the specific entity. Therefore, in order to distinguish any of the new entities from each other, the user needs to manually store respective new contacts in the electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for extracting user information for a new contact in an electronic device from at least one of metadata and contents of a communication when the electronic device has or is having a communication with a new entity (i.e., one not previously stored as a contact), thereby improving the user's convenience.